


Playing House

by MissMartine



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMartine/pseuds/MissMartine
Summary: Of course Scully wanted to play house with Mulder. The scene we all wanted in Arcadia.





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this even though it makes me cringe. I wrote it when I was like 19 and naive and I could never fully give up on it, so here it is. Thanks for reading!

“C’mon, ‘Laura,’” Mulder invited, patting the bed next to him. “We’re married now,” he added, his voice full of insinuation, although of course he did not expect Scully to accept his offer.

Scully paused, staring at Mulder, then opened her mouth to retort. But in that pause Mulder saw a look cross her face that stilled him as well. He had only half been joking when he’d accused her wanting to “play house” on their undercover assignment. But there was no mistaking her brief expression of longing now: she was actually considering his proposal. On some level, anyway.

Before she could tell him off and kick him out of the bedroom, Mulder softened his expression and returned her gaze steadily, earnestly. He had his own reasons for appreciating their assignment, and the opportunity to relax his guard around his partner. Moving over, he folded the sheet down and placed his hand on the bed where she could lay beside him. Nearly holding his breath, he awaited her response.

And she knew it, too, knew he had seen what she was thinking, and this made her blush and turn away, walking back into the bathroom to wash the face masque from her skin. When the cool water had calmed her somewhat, she looked at herself in the mirror. Same rational Scully, always able to put aside her inmost feelings for the sake of the case. For the sake of not becoming vulnerable to her partner. 

The truth was, Scully did enjoy staying here with Mulder, sharing the pretense of established couple. It allowed her some leeway in her claim on him, in some sort of fantasy-turned-reality version of their partnership. Most importantly, it allowed the seething jealousy she’d felt toward Diana Fowley to be assauged. Scully’s lips twitched self-deprecatingly, but she could not deny it. The other woman had made Scully seriously question the connection she thought she herself shared with Mulder. No matter that this pretense was in the spirit of solving their case; having Mulder in such close proximity, especially when it resulted in affectionate physical contact, went a long way toward restoring the usual safety she felt around him.

But how far could she go? She had always taken great caution to appear indifferent in situations that challenged her emotionally. Ever since their heated exchange on Diana in the Lone Gunmen’s presence, Scully had tried to maintain a cool evenness towards Mulder. And now… now, Mulder had witnessed a small slip in her resolve, that softening in her eyes when he invited her to lie next to him. Scully smiled ironically once more. How could she contemplate taking him seriously when likely he was not even serious himself? He hadn’t even called her by her real name, but by her assigned name on the case. No, he had probably already slipped into his own bedroom across the hall, leaving Scully to regain her composure and go to bed. Alone. Best just to pretend nothing had happened, to put on her regular businesslike air and dispose of any self-indulgence in her thoughts. Surely Mulder would not revisit that theme. Scully blew out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, and walked resignedly back into the bedroom.

Unfortunately, Mulder was still there.

His hand was outstretched and his face turned toward her, as if in welcome. He had turned off the overhead light in her absence, and the scene was lit only by the bedside lamp. Despite her calculated resolutions in the bathroom, Scully was hit with a sudden wave of desire at the sight of her partner. Her face grew hot again - _Damn it!_ she thought - but Mulder’s gaze met hers with such a clear expression of understanding and tenderness that she had to clutch at the doorframe for support.

“Mulder,” she protested weakly, but her feet were already carrying her across the room, though she almost stumbled on her way to him. Mulder’s eyes never left her face as she approached, stopping at the edge of the bed. She looked down in embarrassment, but he spoke her name, breaking the tension.

“Scully.” She looked up at him, and he reached to touch her hand. “Come here,” he invited softly. Still she hesitated, struggling with herself, with the powerful emotions stirring in her chest.

“Scully…” If possible, his voice became even softer, more entreating. He took his hand from hers and placed his thumb slowly, firmly, on her bottom lip. At this Scully shuddered visibly and Mulder knew she had given in to her desire. She slid into the bed before she could fight herself anymore, and Mulder took her into his arms, cradling her warm body next to his. Just the scent of her clean skin aroused him and he brought his face close to hers, breathing her in with his eyes closed, his fingertips tracing the curve of her cheek. A quiet sigh pushed its way through Scully’s lips, touching his ear, and he opened his eyes again to find hers in a gaze that electrified them both. “Scully,” he repeated, savoring the chance to embrace her name so tenderly, along with her body. “Scully.”

“Mulder,” she responded with growing urgency, her voice causing him to shiver with desire. His breath came faster as he pushed himself up over Scully, her own chest now heaving, her lips parted and wet. “Please,” she whispered, her eyes luminous with wanting him, and Mulder thought he might faint from the beauty and raw sensuality of his partner beneath him. He clasped her hand in his, entwining their fingers, and with the other hand held her face as he bent to kiss her.

At the touch of Mulder’s warm, sensitive mouth, Scully felt tears spring to her eyes, and her back arched in unrestrained longing for the consummation of all that had passed between them for so long. After a moment to absorb the feeling of his lips on hers, Scully began to return Mulder’s kiss with open-mouthed abandon, forcing herself upward to meet his passion with her own, finally let free. Scully heard him make a small noise of surprise at her force, but he responded and held her yet more tightly, moving one hand to her waist as he wound the other through her hair. His knees were on either side of her hips, effectively pinning her to the bed, and even through her thick robe Scully could feel his groin pressing against hers. Their kisses deepened still further, and Mulder found the tender underside of Scully’s tongue with his own, tasting her sweet, hot breath as she gave her mouth up to him.

She was flushing with heat, and Mulder seemed to sense this, as his hand at her waist fumbled for the tie of her robe. Breaking away for a moment, Mulder loosened the sash and drew her robe down off her shoulders, while she unbuttoned her pajama top with shaking fingers. Her exposed skin was faintly freckled and, Mulder thought, deliciously vulnerable. Her blue silk camisole set off the blue of her eyes as she gazed up at him, and he saw that her expression had changed from its earlier hesitancy to one of passion and trust. His throat clenched with emotion and he took a deep breath, slowing his actions further to ensure that she knew he would not break that trust. 

Ever so carefully, he pulled her robe off, revealing a set of lacy blue underwear, framed by her taut abdomen and curvy thighs. He reached for her again, caressing her bare arms, then bending down to kiss her neck. Scully gasped as he drew his mouth along her collarbone and around her shoulder, teasing her skin with his tongue, and moving back to her ear. When his lips closed on her earlobe, sucking it gently, she dug her fingers into his back and could not stop a spasm moving through her hips, forcing them up between his legs. A series of moans accompanied the jerk of her hips and Mulder brought his mouth to the upper edge of her camisole, placing a hand on her breast. Scully whimpered at the sensation through the fabric, wanting desperately to feel his hands on her bare skin, everywhere.

“Mulder. Please,” she implored a second time. Mulder say up and watched her face as he began to slide her camisole up over her stomach. When he had pulled it off, revealing her tender, rounded breasts, she sat up close to him and reached to pull his t-shirt off in return, so that both their chests were bare and almost touching. Despite her assertions, Mulder felt the need to check in with his partner. He stroked his fingers through hair and bent his head to hers. 

“Scully… are you sure you’re ok with this? That this - this is what you want?”

Scully paused, taken aback. “Isn’t this what you want?” she whispered finally, searching his face. “This was your idea, after all.”

“Yes! Scully,” he whispered fervently, clasping her hands. “I want this, I want you, I…” Mulder trailed off, realizing what he had been about to say. “I - I love you, Scully.” His eyes shone with emotion as he looked at her.

Scully felt her own eyes well with tears again, and this time they spilled unbidden down her face. She took a breath and made herself speak before she lost her nerve. “Mulder - I love you, too.” Mulder felt a rush of joy and wonder at her admission, and pulled her against him, their naked chests pressed together. Brushing the tears from her lovely face, he cupped it gently in his hand and brought his mouth to hers again. This kiss was more languid and seemed to fill every inch of Scully’s body, with grew steadily hotter under Mulder’s insistent touch. His hand found her breast again, and this time, her bare skin held a fire that heated them both.

Lowering her back to the bed, Mulder pressed his mouth to her breast, bringing an arch to her spine, her hands finding his head and clutching his hair. Mulder’s head swam with the lush sensations rippling through his body; Scully’s skin was so soft and vividly alive, she tasted like something between cotton and strawberries, and the faintest sheen of perspiration helped his hands glide across her torso, where they came to rest on her sculpted hips. Again she whimpered his name. “Mulder.” She shut her eyes, hoping that her body would speak for her, but focused on the thoughts in her head: _I want you to undress me. I want you to touch me. I want… you, inside me._ If Mulder could hear these thoughts… She felt his warm fingers slipping under the lace of her underwear, and her muscles tensed in anticipation. 

Mulder trailed his mouth from her breast to her belly, stopping in the hollow next to her hipbone. After tasting her skin lightly with his tongue, Mulder slid her underwear down over her knees and off her feet. She was fully nude, gorgeous under the lamplight, and in his arms. His Scully. He wanted to take her in, all of her, show her how much he respected and cherished her. How full and perfect she made his life.

Scully opened her eyes when she felt Mulder shifting above her, and found him fumbling with the drawstring of his sweatpants. She reached up to help him, and nearly laughed at his clumsy eagerness. Despite her overwhelming desire for him, Scully could not help blushing furiously at the sight of her partner’s naked body. Mulder grew shy again, too - _almost as if this were my first time,_ he thought ruefully. But, returning his focus to Scully’s face, he found the courage to take what he wanted - what they both wanted so much. Scully laid her fingers delicately against Mulder’s upper arms, feeling the strength of his biceps. Their eyes locked.

And Mulder slid himself into her. Her lips parted in a silent gasp of pleasure; his own moan was audible and emanated from the center of his being. For a few moments Scully could not catch her breath; Mulder, the pleasure he felt bordering on painful, moved slowly at first. Scully’s eyes widened with every press Mulder made against her body, and soon their rhythm quickened to match their building desire. They were ocean and shore, caught in a rising tide of saltwater and the rocky beach over which it crashed.

As they went on, Scully’s heart pounding in time with the pulse she felt between her legs, she could see that Mulder was fighting his culmination. His breathing grew more ragged and his eyes searched her face, pleading for himself at the same time that he strove to fulfill her. His desire for her, so evident in his sculptured face, began to bring Scully to an edge of heady delight. Feeling her clench ever more forcefully around him, Mulder knew Scully was approaching her own peak, and this was enough for him. He held on to her and let himself go.

Scully’s pleasure threatened to crack her open, from somewhere deep inside, deeper even than Mulder could reach. She clutched his arms as they both made one final push towards each other, Mulder crying out her name in a rush of breath and passion and release. For a few moments it seemed they were suspended, caught in time, in a perfect circle of love. Bending his face to hers, Mulder slowly pressed another kiss to Scully’s lips, even slower than their previous kiss. _Warm,_ Scully thought, _everything is warm, and I am happy_. There was no need to rush, or to pretend that she wasn’t overjoyed to be in the same bed as her partner, in his arms.

__

__

“Wow, Laura,” Mulder whispered into her ear, then pulled back to look at her with a twinkle in his eye. Thrown for a second, Scully pushed him playfully, then giggled as he tickled her stomach.

“It’s Scully, Mulder,” she retorted with a grin, and relaxed into his body again as he shifted to her side, spooning up behind her. 

“Mmm, it is,” he agreed, then fell into a soft silence as they lay there, contemplating the evening and its significance. 

“Weren’t you joking when you asked me into bed, Mulder?” Scully murmured sleepily a few minutes later. Mulder hesitated. 

“Well,” he began. “I was joking about your name, of course. But I’d never pass up an opportunity for… this.” Mulder finished shyly and gave Scully a little squeeze. She smiled against the pillow.

“Goodnight, Mulder,” she sighed. “Thanks for playing house with me.”


End file.
